forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Alan Willard
Biografie život na Naboo rané mládí Alan Willard se narodil jako nejmladší ze čtyř dětí Reinarda Willarda a Elly Fijk-Willard. Jeho rodiče byli přesvědčenými stoupenci císaře Palpatina (oproti alderaanské větvi Willardů, která na Impérium nahlížela spíše skepticky) a snažili se svým potomkům již od útlého věku vštípit imperiální hodnoty. Přestože se Alan nesměřoval ke kariéře imperiálního důstojníka, jeho rodiče na něj mohli být dlouhou dobu pyšní. Jejich nejmladší syn byl ze všech čtyř dětí nejtalentovanější. Snadno si osvojoval nové poznatky a udivoval učitele svou schopností začleňovat jednotlivá fakta do souvislostí. Krom výtvarného nadání projevoval značný cit pro technologie a přírodní vědy; později se pravidelně účastnil znalostních olympiád v těchto oborech a nejrůznějších projektových soutěžích pro mládež, a umisťoval se na předních místech. Na otcovo výslovné přání vstoupil do studentské gardy a účastnil se jejích cvičení a aktivit. Stejně byl "dopacifikován" i k aktivitám v školním debatním klubu. Rodiče si od obého slibovali nasměřování Alana směrem k vojenské či politické dráze, nicméně nakonec se smířili se skutečností, že jejich syn vidí svou budoucnost v studiu technických oborů - stejně, jako se předtím smířili s jeho aktivitami v avantgardní umělecké skupině kolem jeho bratrance, Malena Fijka. Vzhledem k faktu, že se Alan postupem času začal specializovat krom vyšší aplikované fyziky i na vojenské technologie, zejména fungování zbraňových systémů a stavbu lodí, neztrácel tatínek naději, že by mohl skončit u armády, byť v nějakém výzkumném oddělení. O to hůř pak Reinard Willard vnímal další osudy svého nadaného potomka, alespoň tu část, o které věděl. Neklidní místní Ano, je to holka... ale není zrovna tohle příklad typického imperiálního předsudku? Mnohem víc by mne znepokojovalo, že pochází z rodiny podporující císařův nový řád. Ale kdyby se to mělo brát takhle, tak nedůvěryhodní jsme všichni. Alane, jestli sis nevšiml, tak s Malenem chodí! Jo, všiml. Jenže si nemyslím, že by byl Malen ten typ, co balí holky na velení v povstalecké skupině. Ví, co dělá. Tedy... věřím tomu. (Galin Aiwen a Alan Willard o příchodu Tarjy Doran do jejich rebelské buňky) Alan Willard se, souběžně s "ke kariéře směřujícími aktivitami" prosazenými rodiči, začal zajímat i o politické otázky a vcelku rychle si uvědomil, že jeho vlastní názory se dosti liší od toho, co se doma, ve škole a ve společnosti považovalo za správné. Narozdíl od Rainarda a Elly nezažil zmatky předcházející vzniku Impéria, a to mu připadalo nejvíc ze všeho jako represivní totalitní diktatura utiskující většinu galaxie - přestože on sám se nachází v té šťastnější části. Na celé situaci se ukázalo nejosudnějším ani ne tak Alanovo odlišné vnímání světa, jako skutečnost, že byl obklopen dalšími dvěmi velmi talentovanými lidmi trpícími podobnou deziluzí, totiž svým bratrancem Malenem Fijkem a jeho nejlepším kamarádem Galinem Aiwenem. Každý z nich byl jiný, ale dohromady tvořili pevný, skvěle se doplňující tým. Malen byl především idealistický snílek, Galin až všeho schopný organizátor se zájmem o vojenské záležitosti, a Alan věcný realista s kombinačními a improvizačními schopnostmi, které dokázaly přepracovat Galinovy taktické a strategické koncepce do podoby konkrétního proveditelného plánu. Hlavním krytím povstalecké buňky byla avantgardní skupina Neklidných místních, do níž se Alan velkou částí zájmů nehodil - narozdíl od ostatních účastníků postrádal umělecké ambice. Přestože jeho kresby vzbuzovaly oprávněný obdiv, ať už šlo o seriózní obrazy či jen anekdotické náčrtky podobné kresleným vtipům, mnohem větší pozornost věnoval svému studiu. Dalo by se říct, že malování považoval za jeden z možných způsobů relaxace mezi skutečně vážnými věcmi. Pokud šlo o lovecké výpravy, účastnil se jich pouze kvůli tomu, že byly povinnou součástí Galinem a Malenem vytvořeného vojenského výcviku. Přestože se zpočátku s plány na budoucí teroristické akce rozhodně neztotožňoval, postupem času si uvědomoval, že mírové pokusy o změnu jsou v Impériu automaticky odsouzeny k neúspěchu - a věcnými poznámkami přispěl k zrealističtění a mnohem větší proveditelnosti připravované sabotáže připravované vojenské přehlídky. Právě díky své stručné věcnosti (a také skutečnosti, že narozdíl od ostatních dvou hlavních organizátorů celého povstaleckého kroužku nepatřil k těm bližší veřejností nejsledovanějším členům) to byl právě on, koho Malen pověřoval kontakty s rebelskými organizacemi venku mimo Naboo. Když Tarja Doran odhalila skutečné plány Neklidních místních a rozhodla se udat jejich aktivity imperiální bezpečnosti, pobýval zrovna Alan Willard mimo planetu při vykonávání jednoho z Malenových "diplomatických úkolů". Proto se mu vyhnula většina nepříjemností, jaká postihla ostatní členy. Ačkoli na něj byl vydán zatykač a rodina se jej víceméně zřekla, nacházel se v relativním bezpečí. Jeho hostitelé a prakticky i kolegové mu poskytli možnost vstoupit do regulerní povstalecké armády - a Alan tuto nabídku přijal prakticky hned, co na se na holonetu seznámil s událostmi na Naboo. aktivní rebelská činnost pilot a mechanik; seznámil se s Leonou Valis, kolegové, pak se dali dohromady ---> nakonec spolu měli Elyon Willard(-Corriolan). vzhledem k tomu, jak to u rebelů vypadalo, dělal leccos, mj. pracoval jako mechanik a konstruktér, podílel se na úpravě lodí... docela ho převelovali, když zjistili, jak je na tom s kvalifikacemi. Nakonec skončil u jednoho speciálního leteckého oddílu jako cosi podobného technikovi a radistovi; při poslední akci dokonce musel fušovat do pyrotechniky ---> nedostatek času pro stažení se (byli pod palbou), když nálož vybuchla, byl příliš blízko jejímu epicentru, takže byl těžce zraněn a padl do imperiálního zajetí (a impové potřebovali informace, takže to přežil v péči ISB) druhá šance Jméno: podporučík Alan Willard identifikační číslo: TK-712 Alan od dětství projevoval výrazný talent pro technologie a dostalo se mu v této oblasti dobrého vzdělání, přestože jeho rodiče si přáli, aby usiloval o vstup na imperiální akademii a stal se důstojníkem. Něco takového pro něj však bylo vnitřně nepřijatelné - vždy byl příliš nezávislé a svéhlavé dítě, navíc brzy se začal zajímat i o politické otázky a uvědomoval si, že jeho vlastní názory se podstatně odchylují od toho, co se v rodině bralo jako "správné". V době studijí zapojil do činnosti lokální teroristické buňky, což bylo z velké části dáno zejména mladickou nerozvážností; po jejím odhalení pak byl jedním z mála členů, kterým se podařilo uniknout z dosahu imperiální spravedlnosti. Několik roků pracoval v rámci rebelské organizace jako technik a konstruktér; před čtyřmi lety byl ale zatčen a po kratším přesvědčování v rámci ISB se stalo, že šel do sebe a začal spolupracovat s imperiálními silami - přestože se netěšil plné důvěře nadřízených, jeho schopnosti a znalosti se ukázaly být pro Císařovy síly příliš cenné, než aby byly jen tak ignorovány či znehodnoceny. Před nějakou dobu byl převelen na prototyp Hvězdy smrti, což mu naprosto nedává smysl a dost dobře ani neví, co si o tom všem myslet - zvlášť s přihlédnutím ke své současné pozici v hierarchii týmu. V době začátku příběhu je mu 32 let. Hlavní zbraň: ------ (boj beze zbraně) Záložní zbraň: blasterová pistole Styl boje: Spíš defenzivní, pokud se může boji vyhnout, vyhne se mu. Neváhá využívat různé výhody prostředí. Schopnosti a dovednosti: vystudovaný inženýr a technik se zaměřením především na vojenské technologie a lodě (špičkové znalosti a dovednosti) průměrný pilot (mohl být hodně dobrý, ale prostě lítání pro něj nikdy nebylo dostatečná priorita a neměl moc příležitostí se tomu průběžně věnovat) poměrně dobře střílí na statický terč (s pohyblivým v boji je to o poznání horší) Schopnost: intuitivní cit pro technologie Vlastnosti postavy: důsledný perfekcionista, tvrdohlavý, rezervovaný, co se ostatních lidí týká (po svých zkušenostech moc nedůvěřuje ostatním), trochu pragmatik; co se práce týká, působí hodně zaujatým dojmem - vesměs dělá věci, kterým rozumí, a dělá to dobře povaha Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Rebelové Kategorie:Imperiálové Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction